


Aucune sortie

by ElodieTheFangirl, Philosopher_King



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Post-Canon, References to Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King
Summary: Emprisonnés dans les cachots de Thanos, Thor et Loki commencent à parler.





	Aucune sortie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088938) by [Philosopher_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King). 



« Loki ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Thor dirige sa question au mur qui sépare leurs cellules. Il sait que Loki est dans la cellule adjacente parce qu'il l'a vu être poussé à l'intérieur, et il sait qu'il ne doit pas être trop loin du mur, puisque toutes les cellules sont juste assez larges pour qu'un homme puisse s'asseoir, comme le fait Thor, avec ses poignets attachés au mur de chaque côté de sa tête et ses chevilles enchaînées au sol. La seule question à se poser est de savoir si le mur laisse passer le son.

Loki répond avec un morne « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment nous faire sortir d'ici ? »

« De toute évidence non. » Thor n'est pas sûr que le dédain dans sa voix soit adressé à lui où à Loki lui-même. « Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas atterris sur Midgard à essayer de sécuriser le Tesseract pour lui. »

Thor sait cela, et se réprimande d'avoir posé cette question.

« Est-ce que...c'était comme ça pour toi ? » questionne Thor prudemment, espérant que Loki entende dans sa voix que c'est de la sympathie, et pas une curiosité mal placée ou un intérêt personnel, qui lui fait poser cette question.

Pendant un moment, le silence lui répond, et Thor craint que Loki est mal interprété sa question. Mais il entend un soupir et la voix hésitante de Loki : « Pas exactement. Je n'étais pas enchaîné, à part avec des menottes pour supprimer mon seidr au début. En tant que prisonnier de long terme, je devais pouvoir manger et boire. Et pisser et chier dans le seau désigné. » Il lâche un son entre un grognement et un rire dénoué d'humour. « J'avais un peu plus d'espace pour marcher aussi. »

Thor commence à suspecter que cette douleur dans sa poitrine et son estomac, presque un sentiment de nausée, n'est pas le résultat des coups portés par les gardes Chitauri de Thanos.

« Qu'est-ce-tu penses qu'il va faire? » demande Thor. Sa voix est étonnamment rauque.

Encore un rire sans enthousiasme. « Et bien, puisqu'il ne nous a pas encore tué, il pense clairement que nous sommes utiles. Pour des informations, peut-être. Mais puisque qu'il ne possède plus la Pierre de l'Esprit pour les extraire directement – à moins que tes amis sur Midgard soient déjà tombés – je m'attendrais plutôt à de la torture physique. » Courte pause. « C'est sans doute préférable. »

Thor n'arrive pas à se convaincre qu'il ne craint pas la torture, surtout de la part d'un ravisseur aussi cruel et créatif que le Titan Fou. Mais il a moins peur pour lui-même que pour son frère. Cette peur n'est pas seulement liée au mal que Thanos pourrait lui faire, mais aussi au pouvoir qu'il pourrait exercer sur lui.

Loki parle à nouveau, songeant avec une fausse légèreté : « Je peux imaginer qu'il t'utiliserait comme appât ou comme otage pour obtenir quelque chose d'Odin, mais moi ? Il connaît notre relation, il sait que ça ne marcherait pas. »

Une douleur intense traverse la poitrine de Thor, et il sait que cela ne vient pas de ses blessures. « Loki... »

« Il est très probable que je sois ici seulement pour souffrir des conséquences de mon échec sur Midgard. » La peur de Loki est évidente sous la nonchalance résignée derrière laquelle il se cache. «  J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Ils ont promis qu'ils me trouveront toujours. J'aurais dû les croire. » De l'amertume s'infiltre dans sa voix lorsqu'il dit « Tu aurais dû me laisser gagner. »

« Je ne pouvais pas, tu sais que je ne pouvais pas. » proteste Thor même si son cœur se tord douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Pas après ce que Heimdall avait vu...après ce j'ai vu. » Ils ont déjà eu cette dispute avant, mais Thor ne peut s'empêcher d'insister. « Tu aurais dû me parler de Thanos. J'aurais pu t'aider. »

Le soupir de l'autre côté du mur sonne irrité. « Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dis ? » dit Loki avec un ton de patience exagéré, qui sous-entend qu'il perd au contraire patience. « Je te détestais, tu te souviens? »

« Parce qu'il a déformé tes souvenirs. »

« Certains souvenirs oui. Mais pas tous. »

Bien sur. Parce que Loki détestait Thor – ou avait l'air de le détester – avant qu'il ne chute. Il voulait désespérément se battre contre son propre frère, même jusqu'à la mort; et effectivement, il avait réussi à le tuer pendant un terrible moment, qu'il l'ai voulu ou non. Dans ' _Je me souviens d'une ombre – vivre dans l'ombre de ta grandeur_ ', Thor peut entendre l'écho de _'Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône, je voulais simplement être ton égal.'_

« Tu te souviens de l'ombre, alors? » demande-t-il dans un souffle, prudemment.

Loki comprend l'intention cachée derrière la question. « Oui. » répond-t-il simplement.

« Je t'ai toujours vu comme mon égal. » déclare Thor, calmement mais avec véhémence.

« Tu aurais pu le dire. » Il ne cherche pas à cacher son amertume. « Tu aurais pu le montrer. »

« Je pensais l'avoir fait. Je ne t'ai jamais traité différemment.... »

« Pas seulement à moi. » le coupe Loki. « Le reste d'Asgard pensait que j'étais indigne de toucher le bout de ta cape. »

Thor n'arrive pas à replacer où il avait entendu cette expression inhabituelle, mais il met ça de côté. « Qu'aurais-je dû dire ? » demande-t-il sur la défensive. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que j'intervienne dans tes combats. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. » tranche Loki. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais j'aurai aimé que tu essayes, pour que _je_ puisse te dire de ne pas te mêler de mes combats. Tu n'as jamais essayé. »

La culpabilité referme sa main glacée à l'intérieur du ventre de Thor, mais sa ranceur prend le dessus. « Et ça valait la peine de me tuer ? » lance-t-il, refusant de se coucher.

«Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une mort lente. » siffle Loki.

Thor a du mal à croire que Loki essaye encore de se trouver des excuses, de se défendre, et il se demande, le cœur lourd, pourquoi il est surpris, et si il aimerait moins son frère s'il n'essayait pas de se repentir. Néanmoins, Thor ne manque pas de munitions, et il n'a pas de scrupule à les utiliser contre ceux qu'il aime. « Et bien, on dirait que tu auras la chance de me voir mourir bientôt, si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. »

Le silence qui s'ensuit confirme à Thor qu'il a touché un point sensible, mais cette victoire ne apporte aucune joie.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » murmure Loki.

« Non, tu voulais brandir l'épée toi-même. » accuse Thor. « Quel punition pourrait être pire que celle de te priver de ce privilège ? »

Loki est silencieux à nouveau, et Thor se demande s'il est allé trop loin. Il ne veut pas qu'ils tombent dans le tourment et la mort de cette manière, se lançant leur rancœur et leur mépris au visage. Toujours en compétition comme ils l'ont été toute leur vie – comme leur père le souhaitait, pense Thor dans un éclair de colère – seulement c'est à présent pour savoir qui peut infliger le plus de douleur à l'autre. Il suspecte que c'est ce que Thanos veut.

Il est sur le point de s'excuser, d'essayer de calmer le jeu, mais Loki parle en premier. « Tu as à moitié raison. » dit-il doucement. « Même s'il sait que ça ne lui apportera rien, il te blessera pour m'atteindre. »

Thor est étrangement ému par son aveu, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus ressemblant à une excuse ou à une déclaration d'amour pour l'instant.

" _Pour l'instant_ ''? Se demande-t-il. Il ne croit pas que c'est la fin pour eux deux. Il fait encore confiance à leurs alliés, à Loki ou à lui-même pour trouver une issue. Il n'en fait pas part à Loki, sachant qu'il se moquerait, comme d'habitude, de son stupide optimisme. Il sourit, jurant silencieusement que Loki se moquera de lui pour des millénaires encore. Il ne peut imaginer un futur plus heureux.


End file.
